Balance
by Avain1991
Summary: Karris. A planet known to be occupied by both the Jedi and the Sith has long been a place of conflict between the light and the dark. However on this planet also happens to be those who study both the light and the dark. They are Balanced and now they have gained a child of prophecy. Harry Potter will face all just to live his chosen life. Now if only fate will allow him to.


So this little story came to one night while I was reading over my other HP/SW cross Lupus. The basic premiss is what would it be like if both the Force and magic exsisted on a planet where both Jedi and Sith lived and what would such a planet mean for our green eyed hero.

This story is AU out the yin yang so if you don't like those stories please stop now and find another story.

This story also features a Good Snape, father Snape, Consular Harry, Hufflepuff Harry, and other such tags.

Pairings at this point have not been decided so please don't ask at this time.

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Unless it's OC!**_

* * *

Balance

Prologue

October 31st will forever be a haunting day. For many it is a day where the walls between the land of the living and the land of the dead are so thin that the dead walk the world once more.

For others it's a silly celebration where children dress up and walk door to door begging for sweets. Teenagers have been known to use that night to pull off stunts and pranks meant to scare but ultimately are seen as cruel.

But for one man…it will always be the day he held the lifeless body of his former friend/crush while her son cried along with him.

Severus Snape was a man of many talents. Spy for the side of light, youngest potions master in over a century, knighted Jedi of the balance faction, and most recently a title he never thought would be his.

* * *

"Father?" Severus looked up from his desk to see his ward of eight.

The young boy had his mother's emerald green eyes, her nose, and her smarts. The rest belonged to his former tormentor but he had long let go of such anger.

"Harry. I didn't know you were back." Severus said as he placed his pen down next to his datapad.

"Did you have fun with Narcissa?" He asked as he rose to his feet to properly greet his adopted son. Harry Potter smiled at his father in all but blood and nodded.

"Aunt Cissa took me to see the duck pond, and then to Fortescue's for ice cream!" He said with a tone that sounded happy but Severus could still spot the signs of sadness on the boy's face.

"I'm glad." Severus said as he pulled his son in close and held him for a moment. After breaking from the embrace he looked at the young boy. "Now then. Why don't you go see if Dobby has something healthy for you to snack on before we get ready to leave? Eh?" Severus asked making Harry nod.

"Okay Father." The eight year old nodded before he made to leave.

"Oh and Harry…" The boy paused and looked back at him. "…I love you son." Harry smiled at his father.

"Love you too…Dad." He said before he turned and continued on his way. Severus smiled hearing the more informal title.

Harry only called him 'Father' when he was feeling really emotional, and the anniversary of his mother's death certainly fit the bill.

Not long after the young child left his sight Severus heard the sound of rustling robes making him turn and see the blond haired with blackened roots woman who lived with the father and son duo.

"Thank you for taking him out today Cissa. I doubt I would've been good company today." Severus said making Narcissa Black formally Malfoy nod.

"You know I've come to care for the boy Sev." Severus nodded as he was reminded just why the pair had such a bond.

After the fall of the most recent Sith Lord Voldemort Severus had revealed his true stance as a member of the Balance faction and his role as a spy against Voldemort.

It also came out that Narcissa…who at the time was Lady Malfoy…had been aiding him in his mission.

The Malfoy's along with other followers of Voldemort were able to escape justice with the exchange of credits and other such heirlooms but it hasn't stopped Lucius Malfoy from divorcing his wife and throwing her into the streets.

* * *

Thanks to Sirius Black the head of her former house she was able to retake her maiden name and her bride price for herself.

However Luscious had made it impossible for her to have any contact with their son Draco.

Seeing another of his friends were devastated by the war Severus had opened his home to Narcissa, and to mollify the woman's pride had hired her to act in the capacity of nanny/auntie figure to his adopted son. A job Narcissa took too like a fish to water.

Funny enough Lord Black of the now Light Faction Blacks had originally been the first guardian named for Harry.

However with his constant traveling as a Guardian Jedi that left him in fights just as frequently Sirius had passed guardianship to Severus and advocated for the man to adopt the son of his first and truest friend.

As a Consular Jedi that focused on the study of potions Severus hardly ever had to leave their home world of Korris…a planet once under the control of the long dead Sith Empire now neutrally ruled…making it a better environment to raise a child.

* * *

"His training will need to start soon Sev." Narcissa's voice brought Severus once more out of his thoughts making him sigh.

"I know. Tonight we'll take the first steps, but he'll need tutors."

"You can handle his training in potions, plants, and healing. I'll handle politics, and history. I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind helping with lightsaber combat as well as other defensive knowledge." Severus smirked slightly at the mention of Narcissa's newest love interest.

True the man had been part of the group of bullies/pranksters known as the Marauders with Harry's biological father, but the Werewolf had always been one of the group that stopped the others before things went too far.

"The rest he'll have to wait till he reaches Hogwarts for." She said speaking of the Force sensitive training school on Korris.

Korris has a rather…unusual…outlook when it came to training in the Force. As a former Sith Empire world on the fringes of Imperial space the planet was resettled by both Sith and Jedi families along with a large number of refugees from war torn worlds.

In order to survive both factions had been forced to work together under the guidance of a Force master named Merlin.

Merlin according to history hadn't been a Jedi nor a Sith but instead followed the path of Balance. Learning about the Force and using it without labeling it as Light or Dark.

He was also the first recorded magic user in the galaxy. It was through him that the Force users of Korris a few other planets learned the mystic arts. Eventually as he reached an advanced age he took in four students to train in both the Force and Magic.

Those students eventually became known as the Four or the Four Founders. Godrick Gryffindor was the epitome of a Jedi Guardian. His greatest focus being in Lightsaber combat, magical combat…honestly just combat in general.

Whereas his opposite Salazar Slytherin was the embodiment of a Sith Inquisitor cunning, powerful, and filled with the darkness that the Sith teaches.

The final two students were also the ones to follow their teachers' path…to a point.

Rowena Ravenclaw didn't believe one should limit themselves to sides in the pursuit of knowledge and wisdom.

However her thirst for said knowledge would at times turn into obsession and more than once she had come dangerously close to becoming a Dark Lady of the Sith. So while she was technically Balanced…she favored the darkness.

While the final student Helga Hufflepuff was kind, loyal, and a healer above all else. She didn't see sides when it came to the Force because she believed all deserved the chance to grow and learn.

That is until her sense of neutrality was questioned when an act or idea brought forth by Slytherin or Ravenclaw went against her moral fibers. So while she too was Balanced…she favored the Light.

With Merlin's passing the four created a castle where all Force Sensitive children near and far would train together.

With they themselves taking on students that fit their ideas of requirements. Gryffindor taking those that he felt to be brave and true like Jedi should be.

Ravenclaw taking those with she felt had a thirst for knowledge making her house the most commonly known to release Consular Jedi or Sith Inquisitors both being the branches of knowledge seekers.

Slytherin only took those that he felt were cunning and ambitious while also focusing a bit more on the purity of Sith blood.

All the others went to Hufflepuff who while focused on Loyalty and Hard Work she was also too kind hearted to leave any behind.

With their passing the school turned their ideas into dorms or houses where students would be sorted into and would train as they saw fit.

However there were still problems.

Severus sighed at that thought. As a teacher at Hogwarts himself as well as a former student he very aware of said problems.

Gryffindor students tended to follow in their founders footsteps being Jedi of the Light and refusing to move from that standpoint. Minus the odd student or two that is. Lily…Harry's mother…being one of the few that came to mind as she was a Consular instead of a Guardian class Jedi to graduate from Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw students seemed to view themselves higher up on the educational level than the others and more times than not wound up chomping at the bit when a chance to prove so came up.

Slytherin students more times than not traveled down the path of the Sith and still held to the ideals of the Empire.

Hatred of all species minus humans, those that could trace back Sith blood for generations…or Purebloods for short…were believed more powerful, and they had a great hatred of those that were blessed with both Magic and the Force with no bloodlines to show how they gained such power.

As a former Slytherin himself Severus had hated the fact that so many had wanted him to turn his back on Lily since she was both a Gryffindor and First-Gen or 'Mudblood' as they called her.

Hufflepuff house was believed by most to be seen as the house of duffers or leftovers that couldn't fit into the other three houses. It didn't help that of the four houses it was the one to receive the less ample time to exhibit their worth.

* * *

"Are you worried about the house he will be sorted into?" Narcissa asked after a few moments of silence. Severus sighed with a nod.

"We both know the Jedi will expect him to follow in his biological fathers' path of being a Guardian Jedi…they might even be able to accept a Sentinel Jedi." He said making her nod.

"But he's too much like his mother and adopted father to walk those paths." Snape added.

"He does seem more like a Claw or a Puff than a Lion or a Snake." Narcissa agreed with one of her few friends.

"You could just take him to Coruscant as your personal Padawan and avoid Hogwarts all together." She added making Severus snort at the idea.

The Jedi Council of Coruscant barely acknowledged the Jedi of Korris. Especially those like Severus that learned both the Light and Dark sides of the Force.

Taking Harry there only to have them turn their backs on the pair because they were too 'emotional' and 'attached' wouldn't solve anything.

Korriban wasn't an option either while true the Empire didn't hold as much power there were those there that have their own ideas towards Force users and students on that world. Ideas that Severus refused to expose Harry to.

"You're right bad idea. Plus no doubt Dumbledore would never allow such a thing." Narcissa said making Severus sigh.

Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the Jedi faction on Korris, head of the government voting body of Korris, and headmaster of Hogwarts.

He also happens to have been the one to constantly try and remove Harry from Severus' guardianship. He never stated why, but the man constantly talked about sending Harry to live with his remaining blood relatives on his mothers' side.

"Over my dead body!" Severus growled internally. Petunia Dursley nee Evans was a hateful jealous woman who has long shown contempt towards those able to use the Force or Magic.

It didn't help that on top of being a Jedi and Witch her younger sister also happened to be good looking, married rich, and constantly praised for her brains. Whereas she was bony with a horse face, middle class, and often overlooked when it came to her accomplishments…not that she had many.

Severus also knew her walrus of a husband and small whale of a son were far worse bullies than James Potter could ever dream of being.

Harry would've been ignored and emotional abused at best, and…Severus refused to think of the worst case scenario. Still the old fool tried again and again to try and make Severus turn over guardianship to him.

That fact that the man was responsible for defeating one of the two most recent Dark Lords of the Sith on Korris didn't help. Nor that Harry was the one being credited with the destruction of the second.

On all Hallows Eve seven years ago Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry because of a prophecy that was made declaring that a child would be born that would bring about his downfall.

There had been three candidates for said prophecy. Harry, a boy a day older named Neville Longbottom, and a girl born at midnight the day after Harry named Susan Bones.

Voldemort for some reason had seen Harry as the one that fit the bill despite all three having been born as the seventh month dies. Why Severus didn't know, but Lily had been prepared just the same.

In a ritual that none could explain she had combined the use of the Force and Magic to protect the life of her son. At the cost of her own no less.

When Severus had realized that his friend and former love interest was dead he had rushed to her home and found her and her husband dead. With only Harry alive. After a time spent grieving the loss of Lily he realized that the boy was in danger and took him out of the room and to Lord Black.

It was because of this that Lord Black didn't go chasing after the traitor named Peter Pettigrew…who had been the one to betray the location of the Potter home…thus stopping any attempt by Law Enforcement to arrest him for said crime.

With his named fully cleared Sirius began the hunt for Pettigrew when he wasn't handling missions for the DMLE under Amelia Bones.

"The old fool has too much pull." The sound of Narcissa speaking once more woke Severus from his thoughts.

"I agree. Still we should contact Black and see if he is willing to help, or at least point us towards any other tutors we haven't thought of."

Narcissa nodded as she made to leave and handle the communications between Lupin and Black. After she left Severus reentered his study walking towards the safe hidden behind a set of fake books on his wall.

After entering the combination as well as giving both voice and thumbprint verification it opened revealing the only other thing Severus had taken with him that night.

There on a maroon pillow was a single metal cylinder. The handle was longer than average saber while ribbed with finger holds to make it easier to hold.

It was also silver mainly in color except for a single section that was black and decorated with a single flower mark near the wide filter top. A stargazer lily in point of fact.

Severus picked up the lightsaber and activated the blade making the almost aqua green blade show itself for the first time in seven years.

The hilt was built for one wanting longer reach than the average saber offered. Severus also knew Lily had built the hilt with the intent to one day turn it into a saber staff a weapon that had fascinated her for some time.

"I doubt he'll continue to use this after he constructs his own Lightsaber, but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to use this until then Lily." He said into the air before deactivating the saber and placing it inside his black robes.

After shutting the safe Severus sighed as he turned and walked out of the room. Tonight the man would take his adopted son to continue their tradition of visiting the grave of the boys' mother.

Where they would both thank her for saving him as well as ridding the world of Voldemort, then they would sit for a late dinner picnic, before Severus would tell his son stories of his childhood friend. One day Severus would have to tell his son about his part to play in the death of his mother, but not yet.

* * *

September 1st three years later

Severus watched as the doors of the great hall opened allowing the newest branch of first years to enter. He almost smirked at the sight of his son talking away with a brown haired Cathar student that had an almost lions mane of hair surrounding her face.

The pair seemed to be lost in what was no doubt an academic conversation, while the two humans behind them were busy looking around Hogwarts Castle.

The auburn haired human was Susan Bones while the only other male close was Neville Longbottom both had become Harry's friends after he had begun training his son.

Surprisingly it was Black who had suggested getting all three children of the prophecy together to build an alliance to stand up against the Government and their ideals for the trio.

Amelia Bones was all for it, but the Dowager Longbottom had taken longer to convince since she believed she and she alone knew how best to raise her Grandson.

It had taken her seeing him open up to both Harry and Susan to allow her to let go of her pride and allow her grandson to join in on the tutor sessions.

The trio as well as a few other students were the only ones with Lightsabers.

Younglings (First and Second years) more often than not had to wait until they were at Hogwarts to receive their training sabers while it was allowed for students to bring their own blades with them it wasn't common outside of the rich families.

As all three were heirs of Most Ancient and Most Noble houses it was expected for them to bring sabers. However unlike the others high in political power each wore a blade they had inherited.

Harry wore his mother's blade, with Susan wearing the simple blade of her mother as well, all while Neville had the crossguard blade of his father.

The sorting hat had just finished its song before the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall unrolled a long parchment in her hand.

The stern Cathar looked down at the students before her. "When I call your name step forward and take a seat. I will then place the sorting hat upon your head and you shall join your house once its name has been called." She said holding the hat aloft.

McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house, while Severus was the head of Slytherin, and two other colleagues were the heads of the final two houses.

While their houses were often at arms against one another Severus quite liked working with the grey haired Cathar who wore a pair of square specks over her yellow eyes.

Unlike the first year in the group to be sorted McGonagall didn't have a mane around her face but a bun that held the loose grey…with black stripes…hair.

"Abbot, Hanna." Severus refocused as he watched the first Youngling to be sorted mainly because he knew who was next.

"Bones, Susan." Sure enough the auburn haired human walked up from behind Harry and took her seat. Severus noticed that his son, Neville, and the Cathar all seemed to be paying close attention to the young girls sorting.

After a few seconds the hat called out. "Hufflepuff!" Making the house under the yellow and black banners clap. Each house wore black robes with the usual tunic and pants of their stations of Jedi/Sith.

However each robe was also trimmed with the color of their house as well as a badge on their chest to signify which house they belong to. That is of course after they have been sorted.

Severus watched the sorting applauding when a student headed to their table until a name was called that once more called his attention. "Granger, Hermione."

When the Cathar student that had been by his son walked up Severus made sure to remember her name now that he knew it. The hat took a moment to look through the mind of the young Cathar before it's brim opened up.

"Hufflepuff!" Its voice called making the house clap and cheer as Hermione went and sat next to Susan who smiled while introducing the Cathar to Hanna Abbot.

Severus looked towards the boys before he blinked at the pair of them nodding to one another before he realized what was happening.

Severus almost smirked at the little prank being played by the younglings but kept the smirk off his face as he made sure to be in a position where he could see Dumbledore later.

Once more time passed before…"Longbottom, Neville."…was called making the slightly pudgy boy walk up and take his seat.

The hat was barely upon his head when it cried out. "Hufflepuff!" Much to happiness of Susan and Hermione.

Severus almost sighed at the sight of Draco Malfoy being sorted into his house. Narcissa had hoped beyond hope the boy didn't end up being a clone of his father, but only time would tell.

Eventually the moment Severus had been waiting for arrived when he heard Minerva call. "Potter, Harry." Harry walked up ignoring the whispers from the other students and allowed the hat to cover his eyes.

The hat seemed to take longer to sort Harry until Severus noticed that someone was trying to warp the hat to where they believed the boy should be.

He didn't have to look far when he noticed the bright twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Severus was about to call out in anger at the man only for the Hat to speak up.

"Hufflepuff!" It called making Dumbledore blink his eyes his face turning into complete shock.

Severus didn't both to hide the smirk this time as his son rose to his feet and walked over to join his friends at the long table sitting next to the pink haired seventh year.

Severus smiled at his son as he slightly tipped his cup to him.

He had known that there was no chance Harry would be sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor, but it was nice to see he would be with the one house that didn't treat him as anything but Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One

In a darkened room inside a house located in an off the beaten path district called Splinters End a young man knelt in a meditative position.

In front of him were mechanical pieces and parts surrounding a cushion while atop said cushion rested a pair of crystals. Both crystals shone a bright emerald green. The young man wore a dark brown tunic and pants combination while a black robe with yellow trimming rested upon a nearby bed.

A pair of black boots near the door. As the young man took a deep breath the two crystals rose into the air.

The Crystal is the Heart of the Blade.

The Heart is the Crystal of the Jedi

The first two lines of the mantra he was taught by his teachers ran through his mind as two hollow chambers rose and surrounded the pair of crystals as the other parts started to rise into the air as well.

The Jedi is the Crystal of the Force

The Force is the Blade of the Heart

Soon the smaller pieces started to come together forming two cylinder forms with the emitters at the end were slightly extended out in a thin line before ending in two large circles. (Obi-Wan and Luke green saber emitters)

All are intertwined

The Crystal, the Blade, The Jedi

The main body of the cylinders were silver in color with finger grips near the ends of both before they came together and turned latching the pair into a single long hilt.

You Are One

Harry Potter opened his eyes as he looked at the newly completed weapon before him. While it was mainly silver in color the center finger grips were black and the two black rings near the Emitters had a personal touch of his own.

Each had four symbols around them. The First was a stargazer lily for his mother, the second a stag for his biological father both of whom had sacrificed their lives to protect him. The third symbol was a cauldron for his adopted father who had raised him since he was a babe and had taught Harry about the balanced faction of the Force users of Karris.

The path he himself was set to one day walk. The final symbol was a badger. That symbol was for himself and his friends Neville, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, and Tonks all of whom were members…or past members in Tonks' case…of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. True he had other friends in the other houses but the group of six had been close knitted that first year at the school.

Now at the age of fourteen Harry had just finished his last task before he was to become a Padawan level student. Hogwarts split her students into different stages. First and second years were known as Younglings where a student was allowed to carry a training saber or a saber set on training levels of power at all times.

Third years were known as initiate students who were a year away from completing the trials to become Padawan levels. Padawan was the stage one held until gaining a Knighthood after they had graduated. At least that's how it worked for those that followed the path of the Jedi or Balanced.

Sith students were Prospects first, and second year. They were given the name Acolyte third year. While called Apprentice fourth year on. Lordships weren't given out until they proved themselves worthy to a Sith Lord.

* * *

Harry took the newly made weapon in hand as he headed out of his room and towards the smell of food cooking. "Good morning Padawan Harry." A tiny voice said making Harry smile at one of his first friends and constant companion for his early years.

"Morning Dobby." Dobby was a House Elf a subservient species commonly found on Karris. House Elves were tiny most barely passing knee height of the average human.

They also had large bat wing like ears, tan skin, and large tennis ball sized eyes. In return for serving a magical/force sensitive family they are granted the safety a house provides from the wilds. They also gained magical energy from the families they served expending their natural lives from the short fifteen years they originally had to something close to the expended lives of all magical beings.

Dobby had come to live with him and his Dad after Aunt Cissa came to live with them. Ever since he has taken over house care and cooking. Two fields his Dad always neglected learning. At first Dobby had called Harry 'Young Master' until Harry was able to convince the elf of his friendship.

After that Dobby took to calling Harry 'Youngling' and most recently his new title of Padawan. "Master Snape and Mistress are in the living room." Dobby said making Harry nod.

"Thanks Dobby." He said as he walked off. As soon as he walked into said living room his father look up from his morning paper while his aunt was reading an ancient looking book.

"You finished it?" Snape questioned making Narcissa look up from her book to see Harry standing there with his saber staff hilt in hand.

"Just one more test to go." Harry said before he held the hilt out before a pair of emerald green energy blades appeared with a sharp hiss from both emitters.

Severus smiled at the sight of the activated weapon as his son spun it around in his hands before he twisted the center and swung a pair of single blades around.

"A split saber…interesting choice son." He said as Harry reconnected the two blades into a single saber staff before deactivating the weapon.

"Well you've got to admit Dad it is the best weapon for me. What with the amount of training from you two, uncle Remus, uncle Sirius, and not to mention Master Shacklebolt?" Harry asked making Severus think about it for a moment before he nodded.

When Harry showed an interest in learning to use a saber staff Amelia had been able to provide a tutor for them in the form of one of her senior Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall man who wore purple and blue robes along with a kufi hat that matched the pattern and color of the robes.

The dark skinned man was also one of the best known saber staff users on Karris. Unlike his other tutors Harry called the Auror by the title of Master due to the fact he wasn't family in some way or form…plus his uncle Remus informed him that Kingsley was just shy of a master ranked Jedi only needing to train a student to the level of Knighthood before he would be presented the title.

As for any other saber training he had during the years depended on his family. Aunt Narcissa taught him the basics of Makashi combat since it was tradition for old families like Harrys to at least know the basics of said style.

Uncle Remus and his Dad mainly focused on teaching him Niman a style that was meant for those that wanted to focus more on their studies than blade to blade combat.

However the main reason the pair were focusing on teaching Harry this style is that it was the only one of the seven taught forms that also had a focus towards Jar'kai or dual blade users.

Uncle Sirius and Master Shacklebolt also took the time to teach Harry both variations of form V Shien and Djem So.

Mainly because he wanted to reassure himself that should Harry be placed in a situation where Niman would be negated in some way shape or form he had a strong form to fall back on.

* * *

"I'm just happy you would rather walked the path of a Consular instead of a Guardian." Narcissa said making Harry chuckle slightly.

"My name might be Potter Auntie but that doesn't mean I'm just like my ancestors." Harry said making his Dad chuckle slightly at the worry of the Aunt figure of his son.

One of the biggest worries Narcissa had was that Harry was going to follow the familiar path of most of the members of his biological family by becoming a Guardian class Jedi.

However, the fact that he was more likely to follow the path of his mother and adoptive father as a learning of Potions and the plants involved in their making had made her relax.

"Besides just because I'm a Consular doesn't mean I won't be sent out on a dangerous mission." Harry reminded the blond with dark roots haired woman.

Narcissa sighed at that but nodded slightly in understanding while she worked as a proxy for both Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Potter not every Consular will be able to remain planet side.

After all Remus only remained planet side because of the fact that he works as a teacher at Hogwarts as one of the professors responsible for teaching students how to defend themselves. His main focus being on the dangerous creatures and animals found in the galaxy that are a great danger even to Force users.

"Are you ready for this upcoming year son?" Severus asked making Harry nod.

"As ready as one can be…and with Hermione as my friend that is saying something." Harry added making Severus chuckle.

The almost lion like Cathar student was well known among the teachers of Hogwarts as the most studious of Harry's friends. Like Harry she was also following the path of a Consular and thanks to help from Remus was learning Niman with her single blade.

The only other member of their little group that walked along the path of a Consular was Susan Bones surprisingly. Most had expected the auburn haired teen to go into law enforcement like her Aunt Amelia since woman had been her guardian since she was a babe.

However instead Susan had been inspired to become a healer after hearing her Aunt talked about the type of wounds that were common for Aurors to receive in the field. The fact that the girl was also one of the kindest soft spoken individuals around showed that she wouldn't enjoy the field of law enforcement.

Unlike Harry or Hermione however Susan didn't use Niman as her main style of lightsaber combat. Susan was actually very proficient in Soresu the only purely defensive style of the seven forms.

The eldest member of the six badgers that Harry had been a part of since he was a first year was Nymphadora Tonks or just Tonks to those that knew her. When Harry had entered into Hogwarts Tonks had been in her final year and had taken the five first years under her wing.

Narcissa's niece walked the path of a Guardian with the intent to one day join the Aurors one day. Like Sirius Tonks preferred to use Form V combat with a single cyan colored blade.

However she also kept a Shoto saber hidden on her person just in case she needed it. Tonks also happened to be the only one to walk the path of the Guardian class.

Both Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom were Sentinel class Jedi Padawan. Hannah walked the path mainly because she wanted to walk the path of a Jedi Artisan the group of Jedi that focused on learning the will of the Force through creativity.

While the Artisans were mainly known for creating lightsabers and holocrons Hannah wanted also learn more about painting and other forms of creativity. Hannah unlike the others was known to use a Duel saber. A lightsaber that was slightly curved giving it an almost hook like appearance.

She also happened to be the only one of them to constantly train with Narcissa to learn Makashi. Many joked that Hannah had built her blade and fighting style after spending so many summers around her fellow blond.

As for Neville his motivations hit a little closer to home. Neville had decided to turn towards the path of a Sentinel because of the attack on his parents the day after Harry's parents had died.

An Inquisitor loyal to Voldemort named Bellatrix Lestrange along with three others had attacked the two Guardian class Aurors.

She had believed that the couple would know what happened to her master that day however when they were unable to do so she tortured them with Force Lightning until they were mentally broken into shells of themselves.

Because the pair were unable to defend themselves when they had been unable to grab their lightsabers Neville realized that he didn't want to ever be caught as flat footed as his parents.

While he did use a crossguard saber like his father, and learned Ataru like his mother he also spent most of his time learning other skills both within the Force and outside of it.

Neville also planned to one day become a Jedi Watchman a singular Jedi that watched over a planet or system and worked with the law enforcement officers to keep the peace.

* * *

"Speaking of Hermione." Severus said breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Has she written to tell you when she and Master Prince will return from their trip from Ryloth?" Harry smiled at the question.

Last year Master Prince the head archivist of Hogwarts library had recruited a group of four students to accompany her to the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth.

The group were there to study a group of ruins found that had possible ties to the Jedi order. Since the Jedi of Karris were closer than the order on Coruscant they were given the first look.

Master Prince recruited Hermione both for her knowledge of Ryl the language of the Twi'lek race, and her thirst for knowledge.

"According to her they'll be back just before the Quidditch Cup." Severus nodded at the information before they all heard Dobby call for them to come to the table for breakfast.

A few hours later Severus watched in a mixture of fascination and worry as the green blade of his son clashed against the blue of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The pair were training against one another in Djem So mainly so Kingsley could test out the newly made blade of his student. After it seemed like the blade lock wasn't going to end Harry smirked as he twisted his blade.

Kingsley was momentarily shocked as the bottom blade of his student came free from the main body allowing Harry to try and swing at his head. The Jedi Knight was forced to break off the blade lock and move away from the damaging strike.

Soon Harry continued to attack showing that he had been training in the Jar'kai form of Djem so with Sirius.

"Good Padawan!" Kingsley called out as the pair continued to duel with Harry constantly changing from Jar Kai to staff form fighting keeping the dark skinned teacher on guard.

"Pups' improved quite a bit from that little boy we started to train eight years ago." Severus looked to see the approaching figures of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both watching Harry continued in his duel against his Auror teacher.

"Not surprising really. He does take after his mother after all." Severus said making the two men nod in agreement.

"Lily would've been thrilled to see him in action like this." Sirius said as he watched Harry flip back from Kingsley before trying a high twin strike with his blades.

"I'm also surprised to see he took to your lessons on Jar Kai very well Sirius." Remus said making the dark haired knight chuckle.

"Well his grandmother was a Black after all. They do say Jar Kai runs in our blood." Sirius said.

The Black family while previously well-known supporters of the Sith had also been known to produce the most Jar Kai trained beings among the families that migrated to Karris.

Sirius, Tonks, and Andromeda Tonks all kept Shoto blades on their person to use if needed. Bellatrix was well known to use twin red blades. With Narcissa being the only member to only use a single blade of her family.

"Besides the boy soaks up knowledge like a sponge. If he was interested enough I believe he could learn all seven forms of lightsaber combat to a degree he'd be called a battle master before he turned twenty."

"You mean if he had been a Guardian like you?" Narcissa asked with a slight frown making Sirius chuckled nervously once more.

It was well known that Narcissa would prefer the closest thing to a son she had in life to remain as safe as possible…especially because she had no contact with her own son Draco.

The group turned when the heard the sound of two slight roars to see that Harry and Kingsley were standing with their blades against one another's throats. "A…draw?" Remus questioned in surprise at the sight.

Kingsley smiled before he deactivated his blade and relaxed making Harry do the same.

"Well done Padawan. It seems there is little more I can teach you in the ways of saber staff combat." He said making Harry's smile brighten before he bowed to his teacher.

"Thank you Master." He said making Kingsley chuckle before he returned the bow.

"The honor has been all mine." He said as the pair rose up to face one another. "It also means I have even more of a reason to make my next announcement." Kingsley said making Harry look slightly confused while Severus smiled slightly knowing what was about to happen.

"Harry James Potter. I Kingsley Shacklebolt Knight of the Jedi of Karris and Senior Auror hereby name you as my personal Padawan." Harry blinked in surprise while the others shared the surprise.

"Master…?" Harry started to ask only for Kingsley to look at him with a smirk.

"I have been contemplating taking a student for some time now, and you young one are the only one that has truly caught my interest. You will still attend Hogwarts for the main part of your training.

However should I feel it better for you to join me in an off world mission, or a case here on Karris I will come collect you for real world training." Harry blinked at the offer before he smiled.

"I Harry James Potter would be honored to be your Padawan Master Shacklebolt." Harry said kneeling down before his teacher who nodded and placed his hands upon the teen's shoulders to allow them to form the bond between student and master.

"You knew about this?!" Narcissa hissed in quiet anger at Severus once she noticed he hadn't been shocked by the offer from the Auror.

"Shacklebolt approached me with Amelia before the beginning of summer. When he made it clear he would do everything in his power to not only protect Harry but training him for real world situations I found myself agreeing that he was the best choice.

I also know that with him as Harry's master Harry will actually be trained instead of babying him so the master can gain some kind of political power from Harry in the future." Severus explained to the irritated woman who growled at him before Remus walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Think of it this was Cissa…" Remus started making the blond look towards him.

"If Shacklebolt is Harry's teacher…there's less chance Harry will be sent off world on extremely dangerous missions." Remus' words caused Narcissa to blink for a moment before she looked towards the Auror who would train her nephew/son figure.

As a Senor Auror Shacklebolt would have more say in what missions he did or didn't take meaning he wouldn't place Harry in danger needlessly.

"Fine…but if he receives so much as a scratch the first time he leaves Karris…!" Narcissa left the threat open but all three men there knew she would be vindictive in her revenge if need be.

"Now then Padawan. Prepare yourself for our first mission." Shacklebolt said once the bond was complete making Harry rise to his feet.

"What mission is that Master?"

"We're going to be part of the guard detail at the Quidditch Cup."

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you enjoy it and will continue to enjoy this fic as I am able to write it.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
